Blackheart
Blackheart was the main villain in Ghost Rider played by Wes Bentley. He is the son of Mephistopheles (the devil who turned Johnny Blaze into Ghost Rider.) He is more powerful than his father because, unlike his father, he has never fallen. He is very powerful, possesing the power to burn people alive with a single touch. Biography ''Ghost Rider Blackheart escapes the Underworld to cause chaos in the surface world and overthrow his father. He takes over a bar in the middle of the desert and summons forth the Hidden. After Mephistopheles finds out about his escape, he sends Ghost Rider out to bring Blackheart back. Each time Ghost Rider lets Blackheart get away while destroying a member of the Hidden. After every member of the Hidden is destroyed, Blackheart desides to destroy Ghost Rider himself, killing Johnny's best friend in the process. Ghost Rider attempts to preform the Penance Stare on Blackheart. This however, doesn't work due to Blackheart being souless. Blackheart once again escapes, this time with Roxanne and an ancient scroll of condemned souls that Blackheart was searching for. Ghost Rider later finds them in a graveyard. Blackheart then reads the spell on the scroll, summoning and absorbing a thousand evil souls , turning him into the demon Legion. Ghost Rider later realises that he can now preform the Penance Stare on Blackheart due to him being filled with the condemned souls. After doing so, Mephistopheles arrives and takes his son's corpse to the Underworld. Character traits Blackheart is a cruel and ambitious demon, whose aim is to become the ruler of Hell in place of his father. As a demon, he shows no pity or moral values, he's a brutal, sadistic and violent being who only knows hate, fear and cruelty. Blackheart posses much of his father's powers, but, since he's born in Hell and he's never fallen, he doesn't have any of his weaknesses and he's not affected by sacred symbols or places (he can enter without no damage in churches or blessed grounds like cemeteries). Apart from superhuman phisical attributes, he can inject anyone who he touches with sulfur, burning them from the inside. Once he becomes Legion, Blackheart has all of his powers improved, and he's actually immortal, being able to ricompose himself even when reduced to pieces by Hellfire. His fount of power, however, is also his only weakness, since in the Legion form he actually posses a thousand souls. Relationships *Mephistopheles - Father. *Ghost Rider - Enemy. *Gressil - Minion. *Wallow - Minion. *Abigor - Minion. Appearances/Actors *Canon **Ghost Rider'' (First appearance) - Wes Bentley Behind the scenes *Wes Bentley was introduced to director Mark Steven Johnson by Colin Farrell, who worked with the latter in Daredevil. Trivia *In the movie, Blackheart only uses his human appearance, seen during is first comic book appearance in Daredevil. In the comics, Blackheart's real shape is that of a large, black demon with tentacles for hair and a long tail. However, even in the movie he, sometimes, takes the form of a blue demon. After becoming Legion, he appears as a dark blue demon with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes, more similar to his comic book counterpart. *The name "Legion", as well as his first sentence ("My name is Legion, for we are many"), is taken from the Gospel of Mark. Gallery Blackheart1.jpg|Wes Bentley as Blackheart Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart with his Minions Legion.png|Blackheart as Legion. }} Category: Villains Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Deceased